BoruSara
The Couple BoruSara (ボルサラ BoruSara) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha. Their Relationship Boruto: Naruto Next Generations On the day of the Academy Entrance Ceremony, Sarada is annoyed that Boruto is late for the ceremony and more so when he finally shows up but ends up smashing Naruto's face stone with a train. Boruto ends up being suspended for two weeks and returns to the Academy. Sarada mocks Boruto for his stupidity, angering him. Soon after, Chocho mentions to Sarada how her and Boruto's parents have been friends since childhood and Sarada must be close with Boruto because of that. Sarada rejects this and says she is only around Boruto so much because of their parents. She later watches Boruto's fight with Iwabe, and Chocho notes that Sarada looks concerned but Sarada shrugs it off. After a shuriken lesson, Boruto recklessly throws a Demon Wind Shuriken he stole from Iwabe and Sarada criticizes him. Boruto's friends note the close relationship between him and Sarada but Boruto says they're not friends but their parents are. Then Boruto and Sarada get into an argument over lunch and almost get into a physical confrontation before Shino defuses the situation. He offers to set up a boys vs girls competition to let all his students settle their differences, with Boruto being the leader of the boys and Sarada of the girls. The boys almost win until Boruto accidentally pushes Chocho off the roof and saves her, leading the girls to win and everyone to reconcile, but Sarada promises to give Boruto a rain check After leaving a night training session, Sarada bumps into Boruto and they discuss how the career of Boruto's favorite actor, Kagemasa, has been stalled. Boruto sees a shadow possess another person and chases after that person, with Sarada following him out of concern. The person, revealed to be Kagemasa, attacks Boruto with shuriken. Sarada saves Boruto from being killed and uses a smoke bomb to hide. Boruto tells Sarada about his right eye's ability to see the shadow and asks her if she believes him. Sarada says he is not a liar but she thinks he is an idiot. She also tells him that it is best to let the adults handle this but Boruto says only he can see the shadow and, since no one believes his eye is the Byakugan, Boruto has to prove what it is. They come up with a strategy to take down Kagemasa. Afterwards, Sarada leaves as Boruto thanks her. Overhearing Boruto's prank, Sarada grows suspicious of the boy and decides to secretly follow him around. After finding out about Boruto's relationship with his father, Sarada returns back home and is greeted by her mother, Sakura Haruno. Ultimately stating that boys were stupid to her mother, Sakura quickly asks if the situation was about Boruto. Smirking, Sarada then gives a remark that the two were similar though, as they both held a similar relationship with their fathers. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring While walking home, Sarada catches Boruto 'playing' with his father and sends him a small greeting. However, upon doing so and noticing what Boruto is trying to do, Sarada helps Boruto extend his 'play-time' with his father despite it being a clone. However this is eventually stopped by Shikadai and his father's coming. Catching Boruto before he goes back into the village after finding out his father had already left, Sarada scurries over and offers to take the bento to Naruto. Despite Boruto finding no need for the delivery, Sarada continues to offer her request. Looking into each other's eyes, Boruto quickly tries to pull away but is pulled in again by Sarada who notes the importance of a bento, especially if it was made by a loved one. Finally deciding to hand it over, Boruto watches Sarada as she begins to leaves. At the academy, Boruto thanks Sarada for delivering the bento to his father but she quickly refuses and thanks him instead, saying because of him, she was able to reach her goal and also find her dream, which is to become Hokage. Although shocked, Boruto brushes it off and comments that her dream is stupid. Boruto: Naruto the Movie While on a mission to capture a wild panda, Boruto and Sarada get into an argument when Sarada insists he is chasing a bear instead of the panda, and Boruto jumps in front of her to thwart her attempts to capture the panda for himself. Sarada berates Boruto for his recklessness but he ignores her and insists he can do missions on his own. Mitsuki compliments Boruto for being the son and grandson of a Hokage and he might be the next Hokage, to which Sarada angrily says she will be Hokage. When they report to Naruto after their mission, Boruto gets into an argument with Naruto and Sarada shows concern for Boruto. She later finds him hanging out with Shikadai and Inojin, and scolds him for not taking his training seriously because the Chunin Exams are coming up and he is keeping her from achieving her dream. When Boruto says he doesn't plan to enter in the Exams and retorts that she better be alone for the rest of her life if she wants to be Hokage or else it will cause trouble to the people around her, Sarada realizes that Boruto is simply angry at his father for spending less time with him. To cheer him up, Sarada suggests that they enter in the Exams to show off their skills and impress Naruto. Boruto thinks about it and finally agrees. He then asks her if her father, Sasuke, will come watch her in the Exams, and Sarada replies she doubts it. While Boruto was learning the Rasengan from Konohamaru in order to become Sasuke's apprentice, Sarada watched him from afar during his training and expressed worry for him as he struggled with the training. Once Boruto finally mastered the Rasengan, Sarada was happy for him. When Sasuke pointed out how small his Rasengan was and Boruto, in anger, threw it into a tree and fled, Sarada approached her father. She defended Boruto by saying Sasuke is being harsh because he doesn't know Boruto, that Boruto never learns anything, and its' a miracle he lasted as long as he did in his training. Sasuke said he wasn't disappointed in Boruto and decided to take him as his apprentice, much to Sarada's delight. In the first round of the Chunin Exams, the participants had to answer a true or false question. Sarada asked Boruto what answer did he think her father would pick. Boruto suggested false, so Sarada picked true because she wants to take a different path than her father. Trusting Sarada, Boruto and Mitsuki agree with her. They are led to believe the answered incorrectly when they fall into a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Sarada uses a wire attached to her kunai to prevent Boruto from falling into the ink and, after noticing a second pit with ink, they deduce that those who land in the ink would be disqualified no matter what answer they picked. In the second round, Boruto and his team split up, with Boruto staying behind to guard their flag and Sarada and Mitsuki going to steal other teams' flags. Sarada told Boruto she and Mitsuki were counting on Boruto because they needed to pass the round if they were going to impress Naruto, and Boruto replied he didn't need her to remind him. Sarada showed concern for Boruto when he fought another genin and wanted to go help him but Mitsuki told her to go while he went to Boruto's aid. Boruto was overpowered by his opponents who were about to get his flag, but Boruto suddenly thinks of Sarada, implying he didn't want to lose so she could fail at achieving her dream of being Hokage, and he instantly used his Kote. After winning the round, Sarada scolded Boruto for not being happy as he should be but then she looked closely at Boruto's face and noted his eyes were bluer than Naruto's, which caused him to blush and get embarrassed when Mitsuki came between them. As Boruto fought against Shikadai in the third round, Sarada was impressed of Boruto's abilities, but she was saddened when Naruto revealed that Boruto used a Kote to cheat in the fight. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki appeared and attacked, Naruto and Sasuke rescued their children, and Boruto and Sarada asked each other if they were alright. Sarada became fearful at Momoshiki's monstrous strength and fell to her knees, and Boruto grew worried about her and promptly used a shadow clone to protect her, despite his own fear. After Naruto was captured by the enemies and Boruto feel unconscious and woke up in the hospital, Sarada was worried about him and expressed relief that he was alright. She again expressed concern for him when he learned his father's fate and ran away. As Sasuke organized a rescue mission with Boruto and the other Kage, Sarada stands by to watch Boruto and the others to depart, and showed deep concern for him. However, she smiled when Boruto put on Sasuke's forehead protector and announced his decision to go save his father, and Boruto asks her to look after the village. At the end, Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki are set on a mission to capture a wild panda terrorizing the village. Sarada was still a little angry at Boruto for cheating and Boruto said he already apologized to her. Sarada then asked Boruto if he now wanted to be Hokage and he replied that he still had no interest in being Hokage. He explained he will be her right-hand man and he will protect Sarada when she becomes Hokage, which causes her to deeply blush. He also says he wants to be a ninja like Sasuke and he will follow his own ninja way, and Sarada stares at him with amazement. Boruto: Naruto Next Generatons Manga After defeating Momoshiki, Boruto befriends a wealthy young boy whom he is assigned to protect but uncovers a kidnapping plot. Because he is scheduled to go on a mission with his teammates, Boruto goes to Sarada's house as she practices shuriken in her room. Boruto tells her that he can't go in the mission because of something more important. Although he doesn't tell her what it's about, Sarada understands it is something he has to do and assures him that she and Mitsuki will handle the mission. When Boruto leaves, Sarada is amazed of the change in Boruto's personality. Evidence *BoruSara relationship mirrors NaruSaku and SasuNaru initial but former relationship. *Although Sarada considers Boruto to be annoying and a troublemaker, the two still have a sense of respect for each otherManga: Chapter 700+1 *Sarada was shown interested in Boruto's rebelliousness towards his father and his actions to gain attention.Manga: Chapter 700 *As stated in the novel, Boruto and Sarada watch over each otherNovel: BorutoMovie *Boruto and Sarada have been shown to show deep concern and care for each otherFilm: BorutoMovie *Although Boruto scoffed at Sarada's dream of becoming Hokage, he actually supports her dream and doesn't want to see her fail.Film: BorutoMovie *Sarada defended Boruto against Sasuke when Boruto thought Sasuke was disappointed in his Rasengan training, and showed excitement for Boruto when Sasuke agreed to train him.Film: BorutoMovie *Boruto and Sarada have a strong bond of trust; Boruto trusts Sarada's judgment while she has faith in his abilities.Film: BorutoMovie *Boruto has protected Sarada against Momoshiki and Kinshiki.Film: BorutoMovie *Boruto and Sarada blush in each other's presence.Film: BorutoMovie *Upon realizing their dreams, Boruto promises to Sarada he will protect her no matter what when she becomes Hokage.Film: BorutoMovie *Sarada admits to herself that what draws her to Boruto the most is his blue eyes.Novel: BorutoMovie *Sarada squeezes both hands when she worries about Boruto.Boruto: Naruto The Movie, Boruto: Naruto Next Generation(2 ep.) *In many chapater Manga Boruto: Naruto Next Generation show close relations Boruto and SaradaManga: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Trivia *Boruto and Sarada's relationship is similar to that of their fathers; as the two insult each other by name calling and frequently quarrel, but are compatible as teammates. **In fact they have mirrored their fathers' combined techniques as a team. *Since the battle with Momoshiki, Boruto has made it his goal to be a shinobi who supports the Hokage, which is what Sarada dreams of becoming. Therefore, Boruto wants to protect and support Sarada. Quotes Sarada to Sakura about Boruto - Chapter 700: *''"Mom, guys are really.. stupid. But you know, I think he and I do have somethings in common.."'' Sarada to Boruto about the bento - Chapter 700+3: *''"And.. a bento, it isn't just for eating is it? A meal prepared for you especially.. by a loved one."'' Sarada to Boruto about delivering the bento to Naruto - Chapter 700+10: *"No, thank you... thanks to that I was able to reach my own goals.. so it's really I who should thank you" Sarada to Boruto - Boruto: Naruto the Movie: *''"Stupid Boruto. I am going to be Hokage!"'' Sarada to Boruto about her dream - Boruto: Naruto the Movie: *''"You listen here. Becoming Hokage is my dream...and you're getting in the way of it...Hokage isn't an inherited post."'' Boruto to Sarada about being Hokage - Boruto: Naruto the Movie: *''"Ohh, you don't say! It's your call if you want to be Hokage, but you better stay alone your whole life! Because it's gonna cause a lot of problems for anyone around you!"'' Sarada to Boruto - Boruto: Naruto the Movie: *''"Hey, Boruto... Let's show Hokage-sama our amazing sides! In the exams!"'' Sarada to Sasuke about Boruto - Boruto: Naruto the Movie: *''"You're as severe as ever, huh, Papa... I'm just going to say one thing because I think you don't know this about Boruto, okay? Boruto really isn't the hard-working type! It's a miracle he kept it up this long! You understand what I mean, right?"'' Sarada to Boruto in the second round of the Chunin Exam - Boruto: Naruto the Movie: *''"We're counting on you, Boruto! In order for us to show our power to the Seventh, we have to pass this round!"'' Sarada to Boruto - Boruto: Naruto the Movie: *''"I was right. You know your eyes are even bluer than the Seventh's..."'' Boruto to Sarada - Boruto: Naruto the Movie: *''"When you become the Hokage, I'll be your right-hand man! I'll guard you well!"'' Boruto's comment about Sarada (character profiles from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations): * “This girl with the glasses pesters me every once in a while! Things like becoming the Hokage…she’s a peculiar girl." Sarada to Boruto about his right eye - Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: *''"You're not a liar, but I think you're an idiot."'' Among the Fans As soon as Sarada and Boruto was introduced, the popularity of the ship soared. With the similar relationships between the two fathers and both being the children of both Naruto and Sasuke, this ship has grabbed the interest of many in the Naruto fandom. It is often shipped by NaruHina, SasuSaku, SasuKarin and even some SasuNaru fans, and is a companionship to MitsuChou. BoruSara is Boruto and Sarada most popular ship. Its rivals pairings are BoruMitsu and MitsuSara. External Links References Category:Couples involving Boruto Category:Couples involving Sarada Category:The New Generation Category:Konoha couples Category:Semi-Canon Couples